In order to improve the efficiency of combustion engines, it is known from the prior art to adapt the cams of a camshaft to the operating state of a combustion engine. For example, DE 10 2004 011 586 A1 discloses a sliding cam system having axially movable cam brackets, in order to enable switching to a differently shaped cam contour by moving the cam bracket. The duration and stroke of the valve actuation can thus be changed, for example. On the other hand, it is known from EP 1 696 107 A1 to design a cam so as to be twistable, in that the cam is twistably attached to a bearing shaft and connected via a pin to an inner shaft which can be twisted relative to the bearing shaft. The angle position and, consequently, the switching point for the cylinder valve can thus be changed.